Blog użytkownika:Kicia2001/Nie nazwane opowiadanie
'Wybuch Zmienił życie' WIęc tak czkawka i inni wygląd z jak wytresować smoka stoik żyje Valki nie ma Dedykt dla Cora20 za tytuł Najszczersze dedykacje dla mojej jedynej przyjaciółki Juli o niku Czajka zapraszam do czytania jej opowiadania. Jeżeli czekasz na nexta proponuje inne moje opowiadanie Rozdział I Początki są zawsze trudne -dziwadło -wierzy w smoki -ile ty masz lat dziewczyno -zachowujesz sie jak 5 latka Stałam po środku kręgu. Bandy każdy musiał do jakiejś należeć, mnie przyjęli od tej tylko dla tego że potrzebowali popychadła i musieli nie mieli szczególnego wyboru. Były stopnie myślicie że to zabawa dla chłopców. Nie tylko u nas w wiosce jest kilka band jeżeli do niej nie należysz jesteś zerem, nie liczysz się. Ponieważ po szkole rodzice są jeszcze w pracy wszyscy dorośli zabsorbowali pomysł że po szkole dzieciaki zbierają się w 20-30 osobowe grupki. Awantura wybuchła dla tego że ktoś zobaczył jak rysuje smoka i wyrwał mi zeszyt w szkole nie mógł nic powiedzieć ale teraz mógł całej bandzie zrobił to. Miałam najniższy możliwy status szeregowca no dobra jest jeszcze niewolnik ale rzadko sie spotyka w grupkach. Należałam do grupki od pół roku powinnam juz awansować wszyscy przyjęci ze mną awansowali. Przyjęli mnie rok wcześniej. Nie mam pojęcia dla czego. Teraz czekałam na wyrok najpewniej w sobotę posiedzę cały dzień w pudle kartonowym pełniącym role naszego wiezienia grupowego. Ale i tak nie wyprę się wiary w smoki. Gdzieś głęboko czułam ze istnieją. -dobra co z nią zrobimy -za pół godziny odbędzie się sąd polowy przywiążcie ją do drzewa. Dorośli byśmy mogli się bezpiecznie bawić oddali nam plac. Przez wiele lat zbudowano tutaj coś w rodzaju muru otaczającego naszą budowle. Nie było sensu sie wyrywać było ich za dużo ucieczka sprawiła by że nie przyjęli mnie by do żadnego. Tak w ogóle mam na imię Annie. Mam 6 lat. Przywiązali mnie do drzewa na takiej zasadzie że ręce ściągnięto z tyłu prze pień i związano. Upadłam i musiałam siedzieć bo nie umiałam się podnieść. Po pół godzinie wszyscy siedzieli na ziemi Najwyższy stopniem na krzesłach. A ja stałam za drzewami przy dwójce strażników. -rozpoczynam rozprawę w sprawie Annie oskarżono ją o dzieciną wiare podczas pełnienia służby dowodem w tej sprawie jest jej notatnik Pokazano wszystkim dowód rzeczowy -wprowadzić oskarżoną Ruszyliśmy. Trwało to i trwało nim zdecydowano się na najbliższy tydzień znieść mi rangę do niewolnicy i jutro w sobotę mam przesiedzieć w pudełku 3 godziny. Czas było wracać do domu była to niezbyt sroga kara. Wróciłam do domu w paskudnym humorze zjadłam kolacje i powlokłam sie do pokoju. Był oblepiony rysunkami smoków. Odrobiłam lekcji stanęłam przy oknie by oglądać gwiazdy do wakacji zostały już tylko 2 tygodnie. Spojrzałam w zachodzące słońce i szepnęłam -wiem że istniejecie czuje to tylko nie wiem gdzie was znaleźć * * * Tymczasem na Berk: Rano zostałem obudzony przez mordkę. Dużo zmieniło się przez ostatni rok. Wyjątkiem naszych wyglądów no może tylko że nie mam nogi ale za to wytresowaliśmy smoki a za kilka miesięcy mamy zamiar wprowadzić raz w tygodniu zajęcia dla młodych wikingów nadal nie przestawaliśmy się uczyć ale można zacząć przyjmować młodszych ochotników. Minie trochę czasu nim wytresują smoki parę lat co najmniej najpierw będą uczyć sie opieki i informacji potem może będą uczyli opiekować sie jajami straszliwców. Czas było ruszać na zajęcia w Akademii * * * Rano wstałam w podłym humorze trzy godziny nudy i tydzień jeszcze gorszego traktowania każdego by wprawił w zły nastrój. Było jeszcze trochę czasu do godziny o której mam się stawić. Zjadłam śniadanie ale czas było ruszać. Przesiedziałam te głupie trzy godziny. -zamieć liście Niewolnikowi nie wolno się odzywać podczas bycia w obozie więc przez tydzień będę musiała trzymać język za zębami. Skończyłam, w końcu. Tydzień na szczęście minął szybko. Był weekend i to prawdziwy co dwa tygodnie każdy zajmuje się swoimi sprawami ja spałam naprawdę długo. Wyszłam na spacer. Miałam zamiar iść do lasu. Do plecaka włożyłam kanapki coś do picia i książkę. Po za smokami lubiłam czytać. Byłam w połowie pierwszej klasy więc czytałam jako tako. Dość wolno ale było to przyjemne zajęcie. Tknęła mnie myśl by wejść na taras widokowy. Chciałam popatrzeć na wulkan. Dziwne miejsce na zbudowanie wioski co otóż nie pył wulkaniczny jest bardzo żyzny więc możemy uprawiać rzadkie rośliny. Schodziłam powoli z tarasu widokowego * * * -Dzisiaj polecimy zbadać jaskinie ciągnące się pod wyspą Wenekululu musimy być pewni że nie zagnieździł się tam krzykozgon -znowu -ta wyspa jest trzy dni drogi z tond -dajcie spokój to już ostatnia wyspa Spakowaliśmy żywność i namioty wyruszyliśmy w długi lot * * Rozdział II Raz na wozie raz pod wozem Nigdy nie bałam się tego wulkanu. Jacyś tam naukowcy uprzedzają naszą wioskę po za tym od bardzo dawna jest wygasły. Bardziej sie obawiamy sąsiedniego kraju. Nie jesteśmy ważną wioską w zasadzie parę stuleci temu w karty wygraną. Nie mamy żadnej broni nic a nic zero. Wróciłam do domu na obiat potem. Zaczęłam robić lekcje. Powiem tak poziom graficzny mojego pisma określają jako "Bardziej poniżej normy się chyba nie da". Ale uwielbiam matematykę. Wreszcie koniec. Powtarzam się prawda? Ale już taka jestem. Usłyszałam ciche plaśnięcie w okno oznacza to że mam zejść i dowiedzieć sie o co chodzi. Zasalutowałam musiałam każdemu z bandy. -zgoda została podpisana przez twoich rodziców tu masz listę co ze sobą zabrać -tak jest Może to oznaczać tylko jedno mianowicie nocka w obozie odwinęłam listę byłą tam nasza pieczęć. I moje imię oraz stopień Szeregowa Annie Od godziny 14 (sobota) do poniedziałku rano tak by zdążyć do szkoły. Będziemy nocować w obozie zabrać *piżama *ubranie *kostium kąpielowy *jedzenie Podpisano generał Alfred Nie zapowiadało sie ciekawie znając życie oni będą się bawić a ja obierać warzywa. Trudno trzeba sie spakować. * * * -nareszcie dolecieliśmy -nie możemy zgubić się w jaskini czy każdy wziął długi sznurek -tak -nie rozdzielamy się idziemy gęsiego * * * Pływałam nieźle lubiłam to nawet. Kto by nie lubił. -zebraliśmy się tutaj by wyłonić najlepszego pływaka i pływaczkę którzy zmierzą sie w pojedynku naszych trzech grup dzisiaj o zachodzie słońca. Od razu pytam kto nie umie pływać. Zgłosiło się parę osób. -czas zmierzyć czasy O dziwo tylko jeszcze jedna dziewczyna nie zgłosiła się że nie umie pływać miałam szanse nas reprezentować. Pływam naprawdę nieźle. Jest wygrałam nie tylko casting ale i zajęłam pierwsze miejsce w zasadzie walkowerem bo żadna z pozostałych dziewczyn nie umie pływać. -ponieważ wygrałaś możesz wracać do domu To możesz oznaczało wracaj do domu. Super. Musze się wam do czegoś przyznać. Zawsze przy sobie nosze taka maskotkę. Bez niej nie umiem zasnąć i boje sie gdzie kol wiek iść. Usłyszałam grzmot -o nie-szepnęłam-wulkan -pobiegłam do takiej jaskini mama mi kiedyś powiedziała że razie erupcji mam tam uciekać. Po tych słowach zawsze mam przy sobie maskotkę. Wbiegłam szybko była na uskoku więc lawa mało prawdopodobne by się wlała dobrze że miałam w plecaku jedzenie. Dotarłam byłam przerażona. I czy ja mam tak wielkiego pecha wejście się zawaliło. Nie wydostane się już stąd. Nie. Tylko sie nie poddawaj sie musisz sie wydostać. Próbowałam przesunąć głazy nic z tego za ciężkie. Sprawdziłam co mam w plecaku o nie zapomniałam jedzenia. Miałam na szczęście wodę. Rozpłakałam się. * * * -słyszycie -jakby łkanie -bardziej szloch -nie ważne idziemy Było trochę zakrętów ale dotarliśmy i płomień pochodni oświetlił małą, skuloną, zapłakaną postać. * * * -kim jesteś odezwał sie-nieznany męski głos -A .a.a.anie-powiedziałam drżącym głosem -co się stało-spytał łagodny damski głos -wybuch wulkan schroniłam się w jaskini ale wejście sie zawaliło -zaraz coś na to poradzimy Szczerbatek ognia -to smok? -tak u was ich nie ma -nie ale czułam że istnieją Głazy się rozwaliły zobaczyłam ze lawa powoli zastyga skoro dotarła aż tutaj -nie nie to nie możliwe -co jest nie możliwe -nikt nie mógł przeżyć skoro lawa doszła aż tutaj -a racje jest to nie możliwe-kolejny głos -co z nią robimy -przede wszystkim jest juz późno postanowimy rano -chodź z nami -wiedziałam że istnieją smoki ale czy mi nic nie zrobią -nie na pewno nie Rozdział III Szczęście sie jednak do mnie uśmiechneło Mimo pochodni było dość ciemno, więc naturalnie potknęłam się o kamień otrzepałam i szłam dalej. Gdy wyszliśmy z jaskini było juz ciemno. Byłam zmęczona, ale zbyt wystraszona by zasnąć. Leżałam i udawałam sen. I słyszałam dziwna rozmowę -co z nią zrobimy -nie mam pojęcia Czkawka Czkawka, co za dziwaczne imię -może ją wysadzimy -Mieczyk! -no, co -ty nigdy nie rozumiesz? -Astrid moja kochana zechciej sie oprzeć na moim ramieniu -zapomnij Sączysmark Mieli dziwaczne imiona w końcu usnęłam * * * -Śledzik z Mieczykiem i Szpadką polecicie i spytacie sie o opinie mego ojca -dobra, kiedy mamy wyruszyć -najlepiej teraz Spojrzałem na nią miała drobną chudą twarzyczkę. Włosy były nie do określenia w tym świetle. -o, czym myślisz Czkawka -zastanawiam sie czy sobie poradzi jednego dnia straciła wszystko dom rodziny przyjaciół -ma koszmary widzisz jak się niespokojnie kręci -musi być przerażona * * * Obudziłam się około 6 -o nie, nie zdążę do szkoły Śnił mi sie dziwny sen, że wybuchł wulkan a mnie odnalazła 6 osób. Nie to tylko sen jak otworze oczy zobaczę nad sobą sufit mojego pokoju. Otworzyłam oczy i omal nie krzyknęłam z przerażenia. To nie był sen. -dzień dobry-odezwał się chłopak -dzień dobry nie pamiętam jak sie tu znalazłam pamiętam wybuch i ucieczkę ale nic więcej -odnaleźliśmy cie w jaskini i zaprowadziliśmy tutaj a tak w ogóle nie przedstawiliśmy się ja jestem Czkawka a to jest mój smok Szczerbatek -ja jestem Astrid a to wichura -miło mi -głodna mamy ryby -powiedzcie ze nie węgorza -dlaczego ich nie lubisz -u nas w wiosce przed wybuchem w stawie pływały tylko i wyłącznie węgorze nigdy mi nie smakowały -nie mamy węgorzy smoki za nic by nie poleciały -wydawało mi się, że było was więcej -pozostali poszli spytać sie o zgodę czy możesz polecieć z nami na wyspe -nie martw się raczej sie zgodzą -umiesz pisać i czytać -tak w plecaku mam nawet książkę przygodową czytam na razie wolno -pokaż może napisz swoje imię Napisałam na piasku -czyli umiesz, ale nie naszymi runami -trzeba cię tego nauczyć -dobrze I tak minął tydzień poznawania alfabetu potrafiłam rozróżniać znaki ale ciągle źle mi się pisało i jak straciłam koncentracje to pisałam po staremu -umiesz sie jakąś bronią posługiwać -trochę łukiem -miecz topór -nic z tych rzeczy -Czkawka chyba lecą -tak -i jest z nimi twój ojciec -o o -pewnie chce obejrzeć sobie Annie Wylądowali. Trochę porozmawiali nie słuchałam ich bo po co. W końcu wudz zwrócił się do mnie -co masz w tym plecaku Pokazałam był tam grzebień mnóstwo książek woda i notatnik w którym rysowałam smoki tylko to ocalało -rysowałaś, mimo że nie wiedziałaś, że istnieją -miałam nadzieje, że istnieją i tak sobie je wyobrażałam -rysunki nawet nie przypominają znanych mi smoków -wiem, bo to są takie z legend starych, które mi opowiadano tam były stu metrowe, co najmniej i zawsze ginęły -masz coś jeszcze -tak moja maskotkę -i wyjęłam z kieszeni małego misia -acha dobrze możesz u nas zamieszkać Astrid od śmierci wujka mieszkasz sama może zamieszkać z tobą -dobrze wodzu -dobra to ja lecę dalej na spotkanie wodzów -lećmy, bo podróż jest długa Po drodze przedstawiono mi pozostałą część tak zwanych jeźdźców. Może kiedyś do nich dołączę. Mam nadzieje. Ale musze najpierw przezwyciężyć strach Rozdział IV Nowy początek wszystkiego * * * -twój ojciec chyba kiedy powiedzieli o dziewczynie sie zgodził -tak inaczej wioska by nas nie wyczekiwała -spójrz mała zasnęła -nic dziwnego -obudzę ją * * * Obudziłam się na wyspie. -chodź Annie tu będziesz spać Astrid chwyciła mnie za rękę i doprowadziła do pokoju w którym stało łóżko szafa i biurko. -Poczekasz tu chwilke ktoś puka kiwnęłam głową * * * -Astrid widzę ze małą ma zniszczone ubranie po za tym rzuca się w oczy -niestety właśnie miałam cie poprosić byś cos dla niej uszyła na nasza modę -przyprowadź ja jutro do mojego domu to coś wybierzemy Wszyscy uznali że będę się nią opiekować bardzo ją lubię ale nie spytałam ile ma lat. Będę ją traktować jak młodszą siostrę * * * Czekając na Astrid usnęłam rano mnie obudził -hej Annie wstał nowy dzień a tak w ogóle ile masz lat -za miesiąc będę miała 7 -zrobiłam śniadanie Ok jajka nie były przegotowane to musze przyznać po zeskrobaniu czarnej części grzanka była całkiem całkiem ale nigdy więcej nie wypije jej jaknogu. -nie smakuje ci jaknog -nie te smaki jestem przyzwyczajona do czegoś innego -fakt nie jesteś z tond po za tym to świąteczny napój ale uznałam że może ci zasmakuje -nie dziękuje wole zwykłe mleko -dobrze naleje ci je -nigdy nie piłam jaczego mleka jest pyszne -pomożesz nakarmić mi wichurę -ale czy na pewno jest to bezpieczne -jest -je kurczaki -tak woli je od ryb -acha -chodź twoje ubranie jest zniszczone trzeba znaleźć coś takiego byś sie nie wyróżniała mocno z tłumu Po drodze spotkaliśmy Czkawke -gdzie idziecie -do flegmy po nowe ubranie dla Annie -ojciec przed wylotem się zgodził oto co zastałem na stole Była to lista którą odczytywałam z lekkim trudem -co to jest -lista rzeczy które trzeba załatwić wiec tak jest tam ubranie nauka czytania i parę nie istotnych teraz rzeczy Annie mogę cię na Słówko -tak Odeszłam na chwile od Astrid -jak jej kuchnia -po zdrapaniu czarnego z grzanek i nie picia jaknogu jest nawet smaczna -jaknog? -ten wasz świąteczny napój -acha lepiej go nie pij Weszłam z Astrid do jednego z domów po około godzinie miałam na sobie takie jakby legginsy materiałową spódniczkę pasek i bluzkę oraz kamizelkę. -lecimy do smoczej akademii dam ci do poćwiczenia papier byś poćwiczyła pisanie. Siedziałam w koncie pisząc i nie zwracając uwagi co oni robią. * * * -jakie dałaś jej zajęcie -powiedziałam by ćwiczyła pisanie -myślisz że w miesiąc to opanuje -raczej tak * * * Był koniec zajęć Astrid i Czkawka zostali by zobaczyć moje postępy w pisaniu szło mi coraz lepiej. -nieźle tylko nadal jak sie nie pilnujesz piszesz po swojemu -wiem ale ręka jest tak wyćwiczona -chodźmy juz Kolejna potrawa w wydaniu Astrid. Baranina w gęstym sosie. Naprawdę gęstym można go było kroić. Miałam nadzieje że kiedyś nauczy sie gotować. Usiadła ze mną przy stole i dyktowała tekst. Była dla mnie jak starsza siostra. -czeka cie jeszcze trochę nauki * * * Za tydzień myślę będzie mogła sie swobodnie poruszać po wiosce jutro zaprowadzę ją do miejsca spotkań. Będzie tam bezpiecznie mogła się bawić nie można kazać jej ciągle sie uczyć. Po za tym nie ważne jak się staram nie jestem w stanie jej wyjaśnić zasad pisania. -idź spać ja mam jeszcze dzisiaj nocny trening Poszła do swojego pokoju a ja poleciałam. * * * Rano Astrid przyrządziła jakąś papkę nie próbuje nazwać nawet tego -dzisiaj zaprowadzę cię do naszego miejsca gdzie przebywają wszyscy twoi rówieśnicy. Poszłam tam ze strachem nie byłam pewna jak zagarują pozostali wzięłam swoja książkę. * * * -Astrid czyli to na ciebie spadł ten obowiązek nie jesteś za młoda -właśnie dla tęgą ją tu przyprowadzam na ten czas myślę ze będzie tu najlepiej dopóki się nie zaklimatyzuje. Po za tym to dobry trening przed prowadzeniem zajęć w smoczej akademii -to juz za miesiąc -tak chwilowo raz w tygodniu więc nadal będą tu przebywać -umie czytać? -nie do końca właściwie tylko po swojemu a ocaliła sporo książek -czyli trzeba też nauczyć ja czytać -tak -jak masz na imię-zwróciła się do Annie -Annie -ładne imię chodź przedstwie cie pozostałym Astrid prosiła byśmy poćwiczyły pisanie i czytanie dobrze? Wzruszyła ramionami * * * Był to średniej wielkości budynek było tam kilka mniejszych nie ostrych toporów tarcze klocki z drewna papier stoły. Ogólnie też wyjście na zewnątrz ogrodzone by nie zwiano -Gustaw nie bij Felka, ej wy Riinie i Ros nie ważne które to które nie bijcie się spokój mowie spokój chce wam kogoś przedstawić Wszyscy jak na komendę spojrzeli ciekawie -to jest Annie wasza nowa koleżanka trafiła na Berk Przed wczoraj w nocy macie być dla niej mili jasne -jasne -idź się z nimi pobaw Pobawić oni się głównie bili nie dziękuje . Usiadłam pod drzewem i zaczęłam czytać -co czytasz z przedstawienia był to Felek -Zbiór baśni legend i mitów -mogę spojrzeć -pewnie ale wątpię byś umiał przeczytać -umiem czytać -tylko to -co to za alfabet -właśnie tylko to książka z mojego starego domu póki co tylko tym alfabetem sprawnie się posługuje wasz idzie mi kiepsko. -a jak tu trafiłaś Opowiedziałam mu historie -przykro mi a co umiesz robić z walk -właściwie nic ale najlepiej strzelam z łuku -to będziesz musiała się nauczyć -wiem Minęła godzina znudziło mi się czytanie i po prostu patrzyłam co robią -Annie -idę -musimy poćwiczyć czytanie I tak minęła kolejne 3 godziny nauki -idzie ci coraz lepiej zrób sobie przerwę jaką bronią umiesz sie posługiwać -tylko łukiem ale i to słabo -pójdź po łuk i zacznij ćwiczyć strzelanie dobre to na początek Poszła a ja spróbowałam cierpliwie strzelania na początku chybiałam po około godzinie potrafiłam trafić w tarcze z odległości 10 kroków. -obiad I dobrze bo nie zniosę kolejnej bryły sosu. Tutaj była zupa z ryb i chleb. Jadłam powoli. Idźcie się pobawić. Znalazłam klocki u ustawiałam je powoli w wierze i inne rzeczy były to świetne drewniane klocki. Był tam nawet smok. . * * * -to było świetne -tak superowe -gdzie idziesz teraz Astrid -musze wziąć z powrotem Annie -nie martw sie za tydzień nie będziesz musiała ciągle przy niej być nabierze pewności siebie -oby -nauczy się i to szybko w końcu stara się a nie olewa -tak jak ty * * * Starałam się coś zbudować ale zawsze mi się wywracały. Odłożyłam je i sięgnęłam z powrotem po książkę była to legenda. -Kinga Astrid przyszła Wstałam wzięłam swój plecak i poszłam. Wróciłam z nią do odmu -jak ci Minoł dzień -dobrze -nie musisz sie mnie bać ani innych powiedziano mi że umiesz strzelać z łuku -nie za dobrze -poćwiczymy to -jak chcesz Astrid była wojowniczką i próbowała mi wyjaśnić pod jej kierownictwem w ciągu kilku dni strzelałam świetnie do tarczy ruchome cele jakoś mi nie wychoddziły -możemy -przynajmniej umiesz już czytać i pisać -w obu językach -no tak 'Rozdział V Urodziny ' Dzisiaj jak zwykle poszłam do ich odpowiednika przedszkola. Łuk zawsze wypożyczała mi Astrid. Jutro miałam urodziny. Byłam tu od miesiąca pierwszy raz czułam sie wolna. Nikomu nie powiedziałam że ćwiczę z Astrid strzelanie z łuku. Dzisiaj postanowiłam postrzelać do tarczy. Wzięłam łuk i odsunęłam się najbardziej jak to możliwe czyli na około 150 metrów -nie trafisz -trafie w sam środek -ostatnio nawet w tarcze nie trafiłaś -to spójrz napięłam łuk, wycelowałam i trafiłam -wygrałam Szczęka mu opadła od tej pory przestali mnie traktować z wielką pogardą miałam szanse z nimi porozmawiać. Za tydzień miały zacząć sie zajęcia w Akademii. Przez ten czas nauczyłam również strugać drewno. Dzisiaj kiedy rozdano nam po klocku. To wyrzeźbiłam walec i ostrym czubkiem wyrzeźbiłam w nim fale takie delikatne kwiatki. -ładnie -dziękuje Astrid przyszła, a ja po każdym obiedzie dziękowałam że nie musze jeść jej potraf. Gdyż zbrylony sos nie był najsmaczniejszy. Dowiedziałam się od Astrid że mają po 16 lat. Prawie 10 lat różnicy. -Annie co robimy z twymi urodzinami -skąd wiedziałaś że są jutro -po prostu a co robimy -są to moje pierwsze urodziny bez rodziców chce je spędzić w samotność nie znam nikogo za dobrze spędzę je tak jak lubię -to znaczy -będę spać do późna, a potem porysuje zwykle bym poszła na spacer do wulkanu ale teraz nawet gdybym została u siebie za nic nie odwarze się pójść bo boje się dzikich smoków i nie znam okolicy więc pewnie zostanę w domu po za tym jutro mija miesiąc od śmierci moich krewnych więc zapale w nocy świeczkę mama w rocznice śmierci swoich rodziców zapala świeczkę i stawia na oknie tak jak w moje urodziny -dziwny zwyczaj -pamiętasz jak byłaś zdziwiona gdy dowiedziałaś się że w nic nie wierze przez to mi trudno i -tak Annie -chce ci podziękować że nauczyłaś mnie wierzyć u nas wierzyliśmy tylko że człowiek nie zależnie jaki był idzie do raju, a zapalona świeczka wskazuje mu drogę by w rocznice śmierci mógł zobaczyć jak nam idzie. Dlatego zapala się też świeczkę do 10 roku życia dzieciom by w urodziny nie umarły -ciekawy zwyczaj -wiem, i wiem też że to nic nie da ale tak mnie nauczono -zapal sobie świeczkę jeśli o to pytasz i idź już spać Ranno okazało się że wódz wrócił w nocy -czyli zajęcia odwołane -dlaczego-spytałam zaciekawiona -Czkawka je prowadzi, a Stoik zrobi mu długą przemowę -Czkawka jest synem wodza -nie wygląda co nie, a i mam dla ciebie prezent -nie musiałaś -Czkawka był czeladnikiem Pyskacza on wiedział o naszym treningu i zaproponował że zrobi ci łuk bo te do zabawy dla dzieci nie można porządnie napiąć cięciwy -ale ładny dziękuje -wypróbujemy go -tak ale gdzie -w lesie -powiedz że pójdziemy piechotą -nie -ale -wiem że nie zbyt lubisz siedzieć na smoku ale jak chcesz iść od jutra na szkolenie to musisz przezwyciężyć strach pozostali jeźdźcy też polecą na te wyspę -nie musieliście -Annie ponieważ jakby to ująć żadne z nas za nic sobie nie poradzi z twoim wychowaniem do póki nie nabierzesz wprawy i wieku kiedy nie trzeba cię pilnować kiedy spałaś wódz kazał się tobą zająć nam wszystkim oczywiście wykluczając bliźniaków bo przy nich byś zginęła w pięć minut. -dobrze wiedzieć Poleciałyśmy na piękną wyspę bałam się na początku lotu ale w końcu się przyzwyczaiłam. Byłyśmy pierwsze. Do kompletu dostałam kołczan z durzą ilością strzał. -spróbujemy z ruchomym celem -myślę że nie-odpowiedziałam-ale spróbuje z kilkoma celami w jak najkrótszym czasie Trwało kilka godzin nim nauczyłam się szybko celować przyleciał Czkawka -co tak długo -ojciec jak idzie jej strzelanie -a coraz lepiej o ruchomych celach można zapomnieć ale teraz coraz dalej jest tarcza doszłyśmy do 300 metrów a dalej nie ma co próbować bo nie chodzi o celność ale nie ma siły napiąć mocniej łuku teraz ćwiczy szybkie celowanie by pomału zbliżyć się do strzelania najpierw dużych poruszających się obiektów potem coraz mniejszych Słuchałam te rozmowę jednym uchem -gdzie reszta -Śledzik ma problem ze znalezieniem siodła będzie nie długo, Sączysmark i bliźniaki nawet nie chce wiedzieć -dostało się za ostatni ich numer -taaaaaaaaaaaa Poszłam po strzały. Nie były daleko. Po drodze upuściłam przez przypadek strzałę po podniesieniu. Usłyszałam trzask łamanej gałązki. Obróciłam się za mną był wielki pomarańczowy smok. Chwyciwszy strzałe uciekłam -co tak biegniesz -tam jest dziki smok pali się -Sączysmark bliźniaki wyłazić -Czkawka zawsze zepsujesz zabawę -mieliście jej nie straszyć -ale -jak ma się przekonać do smoków skoro ją straszycie Przyglądałam sie tej dyskusji z pewnym zdziwieniem. Jutro miałam iść przecież na szkolenie. Z kieszeni wyjęłam swój notesik. I ołówek i naszkicowałam dwugłowego smoka nie zbyt przypominał tamtego ale mi się podobał. Najbardziej lubiłam rysować smoki. Był to kolejny rysunek. Przyleciała reszta i zaczeli rozmawiać o jutrzejszej szkole. A ja ze zdumieniem dowiedziałam się że jest ich więcej ale nie wszyscy chodzą do przedszkola po za mną było jeszcze wielu. Kiedy wróciliśmy do wioski zobaczyliśmy płomienie to budynek przedszkola się palił okazało się że palenisko źle zostało wygaszone. Ja uciekłam do domu Astrid. I schowałam się pod łóżkiem. * * * -gdzie Annie-spytałam -poszła do twojego domu chyba boji się ognia -nic dziwnego wulkan i te sprawy * * * C.D.N Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania